Reencontro
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Gundam Wing, Yaoi, lemon. 1x2 e 2x1 Duo e Heero foram separados pela guerra e acabaram encontrando-se de repente. O que os espera? Reescrita em 2009.


Por Leona-EBM

**Reencontro**

OoO

"Faça com que as coisas mais belas de sua vida sejam atos e não apenas palavras; sejam fatos e não apenas desejos".

OoO

Após a batalha contra Marimeia, os piloto gundam estavam vivendo finalmente suas vidas, contudo as marcas da guerra ainda estavam presentes em suas vidas, todavia tinham a satisfação de saber que fizeram algo pelo o que acreditavam.

Atualmente, os pilotos estavam divididos. Cada um fazia aquilo que lhe parecia cabível. Heero era guarda-costa de Relena e procurava sua segurança. Duo vivia no espaço com Hilde e algumas pessoas que acabou conhecendo.

Na terra, Quatre vivia numa bela casa com seus familiares. Ele havia se apaixonado pelo planeta. E Trowa era um andarilho, sempre procurava um lugar para alojar-se, geralmente ficava em circos de rua.

Quanto a Wufei, este foi o único que procurou a continuar com as missões, através do Guardians, juntamente com Sally e Noin.

OoO

Numa das colônias. Duo estava mexendo com algumas peças de móbiles suits que lhe foram entregues na semana passada. Ele continuava com o mesmo olhar brincalhão, mas parecia estar mais velho e a maturidade veio com o tempo.

O americano parou com o que fazia ao ouvir um chamado, ele olhou para a garota que se aproximava com um aparelho celular nas mãos.

- O que foi, Hilde? – indagou.

- Uma ligação da Terra. – respondeu com impaciência, jogando o aparelho na mão do outro, que o pescou no ar, colocando na sua orelha – Alô?

_- Duo Maxwell! Quanto tempo, sou eu Relena._

_- Ah, Relena. Como a senhorita está?_

_- Duo, eu estou bem. Eu liguei para convidá-lo a uma festa que estou promovendo. Eu já convidei os outros pilotos e só falta falar com você._

_- Ah, mesmo? Que legal. Com certeza eu irei._

_- Será nessa quarta-feira no meu castelo em Bruxelas._

_- Hum... que chique. Eu irei sim, pode confirmar minha presença!_

_- Obrigada, Duo. Eu estarei lhe esperando._

_- De nada, até mais._

O americano sorriu ansioso, largando o que estava fazendo para contar a Hilde sobre sua viagem. E depois disso voltou a sua rotina, para depois se preparar para sua viagem.

E após ajeitar as coisas, Duo acabou viajando para a Terra, chegando um dia antes do esperado. E quando chegou foi muito bem recebido por todos, acabando por encontrar seus antigos colegas de guerra na sala de visita e ali ficaram conversando.

Apenas Heero estava calado, com seu jeito sério e frio, encostando num canto, apenas observando a todos. Falava alguma coisa esporadicamente, mas passava a desapercebido pelos demais.

Duo parou de falar um pouco ao notar que o piloto japonês havia saído da sala, ele pediu licença para os outros e acabou indo atrás. Ele seguiu os passos do outro até um jardim, onde encontrou Heero parado, olhando para o jardim. O americano sentou-se numa balança de metal que havia ali, ficando ao lado de seu colega.

- Por que não está com os outros? – Duo indagou de repente.

- Não gosto muito dessas coisas. – respondeu, sentando-se no balanço ao lado.

- Corta essa Heero. – falou com seu jeito brincalhão.

- Por que se importa? – Heero indagou, olhando-o sem entender. Ele não tratava bem o americano para ele ser gentil.

- Eu me importo com você. – murmurou.

- Por quê? – indagou com curiosidade.

Heero ficou olhando Duo, que parecia uma criança em um parquinho, com sua trança batendo em suas costas, e sua camisa se levantava pela força do vento.

- Por que eu gosto de você. Eu te admiro. – falou sorridente.

- Como pode admirar alguém com eu? – indagou, fechando suas pálpebras por um segundo.

- Heero? – sussurrou, e o diminui o balanço até parar e o encarar bem sério. - Todos nós temos nossos problemas. E sabe o que nós temos em comum?

- A dor de uma vida cheia de guerras. – Heero falou.

- Não!

- Não?

- Todos nós lutávamos pelo bem de todos, e sem nos importarmos com as nossas vidas. – sorriu - Nós somos seres humanos Heero!- Duo disse isso com muita confiança.

- Eu sei disso! - Heero disse sem entender o outro.

- Heero nós somos iguais, dizem que é a nossa alma que no diferenciam, mas na verdade somos todos iguais! Isso pode parecer ridículo e simples para você, é obvio que somos iguais fisicamente, mas os seres humanos têm sentimentos semelhantes. Você é um humano abatido pelos pesadelos de seu passado. E o que é isso?

- Um sentimento. - Heero respondeu, não entendendo muito aquele papo furado.

- E de onde vêem os sentimentos?

- Da alma. – respondeu.

- E aonde se localiza sua alma?

- No meu corpo.

- E o que seu corpo é? – indagou, vendo que o outro ficou pensativo. Ele se ergueu do balanço e voltou para a mansão.

Heero ficou um tempo olhando para o lago, até ouvir um trovão, que tira ele de seus pensamentos.

- Meu corpo é humano. – falou consigo mesmo ante a resposta. Ele olhou para o céu escuro, ouvindo o forte trovão que deu início a uma chuva forte. Acabou saindo dali ou se molharia.

Dentro da mansão.

- Duo onde você estava? - Relena indagou.

- No jardim, conversando com Heero. – respondeu, trocando outras palavras com a loura que logo foi seqüestrada por um dos empregados do castelo que precisavam de sua ajuda.

Já no quarto. Duo entrou na sua suíte, ficando impressionado com a beleza do lugar, ele entrou numa banheira e ali ficou por um longo tempo. Ele tinha que aproveitar essa mordomia.

- "Que lugar, chique! Deuses, eu quero ser rico!" – pensou com um largo sorriso.

O americano vestiu um roupão branco de algodão e saiu da suíte, passeando pelo carpete vermelho do quarto, indo até sua mala. Contudo parou ao sentir um frio correr pela sua espinha, ele olhou para trás e gritou.

- Heero!

- Tão distraído. – comentou, permitindo-se sorrir levemente.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu queria ficar aqui com você.

- Tudo bem. E o que quer fazer?

Duo foi até suas coisas, vestindo uma cueca boxer preta e o roupão, ficando com o tórax desnudo. E ainda sim o americano continuava com o corpo definido, mostrando que não havia relaxado durante esses anos.

- Não sei. - respondeu desviando o olhar envergonhando por ter visto o outro desnudo.

- Não me diga que está com vergonha de mim? – indagou divertido.

- Humph! – bufou com irritação.

O americano riu alto e mexeu nas suas coisas, puxando uma caixa de madeira, mostrando-a para Heero que apenas o observou em silêncio.

- Sabe jogar xadrez? - Duo indagou arrumando suas peças.

- Claro que sim.

Os dois se sentaram na cama e ali ficaram.

Heero estava concentrado no jogo, tinha pensado em umas estratégias... Mas quando ele olhava para Duo, com aquele roupão aberto, ele perdia totalmente a concentração, jogando tudo errado.

- Heero, cheque mate! - Duo sorriu vitorioso.

- Hum... - Heero olhou surpreso para o jogo. Como pudera jogar tão mal? E logo ele, que era ótimo em estratégias.

- Não fica com essa cara. – continuou com o sorriso, guardando as peças, voltando a se sentar de frente para seu amigo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - Heero indagou.

- Heero você já fez sexo? - Duo indagou, exibindo um olhar malicioso. Ele tinha curiosidade.

- Não e você? - Heero respondeu surpreso com a indagou.

- Já sim! - respondeu indignado por Heero ainda não ter feito, e ainda por cima, ele tinha uma loirinha louca por ele.

- Com quem você fez? - indagou curioso.

- Isso não lhe interessa. - respondeu vermelho.

- Foi com a Hilde? - Heero indagou.

- Bom eu sempre quis saber como era, então eu já fiz de todos os jeito. - Quando Duo disse isso Heero ficou muito curioso.

- Como assim? - Heero o olhou curioso e um pouco assustado. Duo tinha 17anos e já tinha feito de todos os jeitos? Ele precisava entender isso direito.

- Esquece. Você não entenderia.

- Não. Agora me diga.

- Ah, esquece o que eu falei. É besteira.

- Não é não, eu quero saber – falou com mais intensidade.

- Tudo bem, - suspirou – eu já fiz sexo com mulheres e... com homens também.

- Com homem? – indagou num grito.

- Heero, eu vivia com homens. Não tinha amigos, e acabei não tendo alguém para dizer nada sobre a fase da puberdade. - Duo disse isso bem calmo, e Heero ficou mais surpreso. Com ele aconteceu à mesma coisa.

- Eu gostaria de fazer. - Heero disse de repente.

- Eu conheço uma loirinha, que é gamadona em você. – falou, piscando para o outro.

- Eu queria fazer com alguém que me entendesse, que me ajudasse.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, Duo tentando entender o que Heero tentava lhe dizer até que ele arregalou os olhos e deixou sua boca aberta, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo naquele quarto.

- Eu!?!?! - indagou num grito, caindo para trás na cama. Heero foi até ele engatinhando.

- Duo você me faria esse favor?

- Por que eu?- indagou e apontou pra ele mesmo - A última vez que eu lhe fiz um favor. Você me deu um soco no estômago e me deixou inconsciente.

O japonês sorriu e disse:

- Eu pago.

- O que você está pensando que eu sou? – indagou ofendido.

- Duo, você está me devendo.

- Te devendo?

- Lembra da mentira que eu inventei a Hilde? – falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Seu cretino. – resmungou.

- Vamos, Duo. Faça logo! – pediu, ficando sentado na cama, esperando que o outro agisse.

- Heero não vai dar. Você é meu amigo.

- Por favor...

Com a mão trêmula Duo tocou no queixo do japonês, tentando não olhar para o olhar penetrante do japonês, ele foi se aproximando e lhe tocou nos lábios, abrindo sua boca lentamente, deixando sua língua resvalar por aquele canto proibido. Aspirou o hálito de Heero, que apenas deixava levar, movendo sua língua, sentindo o gosto doce do americano.

- Duo... – sussurrou após o beijo.

Heero sorriu e colocou os dedos em seus lábios, contornando-os com a língua para sentir o gosto da boca de Duo.

- De novo. – pediu.

Duo o beijou novamente, encorajado ao ver o sorriso abobado do outro. Dessa vez ele passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Heero, amassando seus lábios com intensidade, aumentando o ritmo do beijo. O japonês podia sentir seu baixo ventre reagir muito bem aquela língua, aos poucos seu membro começou a crescer, despontando pela calça jeans.

- Duo... eu estou... excitado – revelou num sussurro, próximo aos seus lábios, olhando para baixo em seguida, fazendo Duo olhar para seu quadril e depois suas pernas.

O americano estava surpreso. Com dois beijos o outro estava completamente excitado. Duo começou a puxar a calça do outro para baixo, enquanto Heero estava retirando sua regata verde, sem deixar de olhar para o outro.

Quando o japonês se encontrou pelado, ele tratou de puxar o roupão de Duo para trás com força, arrancando-o. Ele queria ver o corpo inteiro do americano.

- Calma aí! - Duo pedia, mas Heero estava louco de desejo, logo Duo estava nu na cama, e Heero procurou o final de sua trança, desamarrando-a, deixando os fios de bronze cobrirem toda a cama.

- Duo você é lindo... – Sussurrou tão baixo, que nem Duo entendeu direito.

Heero ficou bobo ao vê-lo nu com os cabelos soltos. Duo se deitou na cama, pegando a mão de Heero, colocando-a no seu peito, para que ele o tocasse. Heero começou a passar sua mão pelo corpo menor, Heero parou em seus mamilos e começou apertá-los.

Duo começou a gemer baixinho, o que fez Heero o apertar com mais força, queria dar prazer ao outro.

Heero desceu sua mão até o membro e começou a masturbá-lo, olhando em seus olhos. Os dedos de Heero mexiam com destreza, manipulando aquele pedaço de carne, raspando seu dedão pela glande já vermelha de desejo.

Duo começou a gemer mais alto à medida que Heero ia mais rápido com os movimentos. Quando Duo viu que ia gozar, ele pediu para que Heero parasse, afinal era para Duo estar fazendo isso, e não ele.

- Heero pare. - Duo disse sensível, sua voz saiu quase em um gemido.

Heero sorriu e continuou com mais força. Duo ficou a se contorcer na cama, deixando Heero maravilhado com a cena. Com dificuldade, o americano se sentou na cama, colocando sua mão para impedir que Heero continue.

- Era pra eu estar fazendo isso. - disse.

O japonês o solta a contragosto, suspirando.

Duo inverte as posições, e começa a beijar o corpo maior, ele chupou cada pedaço de pele em Heero, demorando mais em seus mamilos, e continuou descendo até chegar no seu membro, onde Duo o abocanhou.

Ao sentir a língua envolver todo seu falo, Heero gemeu alto, deixando um grito desejoso sair por seus lábios. Ele mordeu sua própria mão para se conter, adorando aquele calor que lhe envolvia.

Duo continuou com sua tarefa, Heero colocou sua mão atrás da cabeça de Duo, para pressionar mais sua boca em seu membro, fazendo-o quase se engasgar. Heero soltou um gemido mais alto quando gozou na boca do americano, deitando exausto na cama em seguida.

- Já está cansado? – indagou malicioso.

- Eu... - Antes de terminar de responder Duo o beijou, se posicionado na entrada de seu ânus. Heero sentiu o gosto de seu próprio sêmen naquele beijo.

Encerrando o beijo, Duo foi colocando dois depois na boca de Heero, que os chupou. E depois o penetrou com esses mesmos dedos, o que fez Heero ser pego de surpresa, Duo afundou mais os dedos, até que os retirou, e começou a penetrá-lo com seu membro.

- Ah... Duo! Duo! – gemia alto.

Heero estava ficando louco na cama, e Duo o penetrava devagar. Ele colocou sua mão na boca de Heero para que ele não gemesse muito alto, e então entrou por inteiro, no corpo dele, e começou com aquele vai-e-vem sem fim, deixando Heero doido.

Um tempo depois Duo acabou gozando em Heero, e caiu exausto em cima dele, com seu membro murchando no seu interior.

- O que... que achou? – indagou, beijando o pescoço suado do japonês.

- Adorei. – Sorriu.

Heero abraçou Duo, e começa a falar em seu ouvido.

- Você é maravilhoso na cama Duo, mas eu posso te ensinar uns negócios. - Ao dizer isso Duo percebeu que Heero o enganara, se fazendo de inocente.

- Eu sempre quis te tocar, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso, então quando você começou o assunto, eu não deixei você escapar. – falou e apertou mais o abraço entorno do corpo de Duo.

- Você me enganou! – gritou furioso, apesar de estar cansado e desejoso por uma boa noite de sono, ainda não podia acreditar que o outro lhe fizera de tolo - Seu cretino, filho de uma puta....

- Dorme! - Heero deu uma risada leviana, em seu ouvido, o deixando mais irritado, Duo queria se soltar do abraço, mas o outro o segurou com mais força - Dorme!

- Você não manda em mim! – Duo disse contrariado, e levantou seu rosto e o encarou irritado - Você é um cretino!

- E você uma delícia! – sorriu.

Heero sugou o lábio inferior de Duo, num beijo rápido.

- Cretino!

- Gostoso!

Heero abraçou Duo, rindo baixinho, enquanto ele tentava se soltar, e aos poucos Duo foi ficando cansado e dormiu nos braços de Heero.

- Até que fim dormiu.

O japonês o cobriu com o lençol, vestiu-se e deixou um bilhete para o outro ao lado do travesseiro, saindo do quarto em seguida.

OoO

Na manhã do dia seguinte. Duo acordou com o corpo todo dolorido.

- Maldito, Heero. - resmungou, olhando para o lado, vendo uma folha de papel a qual pegou rapidamente.

"_Adorei ficar com você Duo. Eu descobri meus sentimentos por você naquela conversa no balanço, e agora eu quero todos os dias poder te tocar". _

Ele ficou estático ao ler aquilo, depois começou a recobrar sua sanidade para tentar engolir aquela confissão. Heero gostava dele? Desde quando? Aquilo o deixou feliz e ao mesmo tempo desacreditado. O americano se ergueu e foi para a suíte, ele precisava de um banho para relaxar.

Quando terminou o banho, ele se levantou e foi até a sala, onde todos estavam.

- Até que fim acordou! - Relena sorriu.

- Eu não dormi bem. - falou meio irritado, olhando para Heero, que o ignorou.

- Bom! A festa vai ser daqui a cinco horas, então façam o que quiserem! Eu preciso ir a uma colônia resolver alguns negócios. – avisou, despedindo-se de todos até sair da ala.

O americano encostou-se ao batente da porta ao ver que Heero ia passar por ele, o japonês moveu seus lábios, para que Duo os lessem. "Eu te encontro no jardim", foi o que havia lido, contudo não ia dar esse gostinho a Heero, ele ignorou aquela mensagem.

- "Heero, seu sacana. Maldito! Me fez de idiota!" – pensou.

Duo ficou jogando sinuca com os outros, enquanto Heero estava no jardim o esperando. O japonês viu que ia ficar ali para sempre e com impaciência voltou para dentro do castelo, indo ao salão de jogos, encontrando todos ali jogando e conversando.

- Duo! – o chama, com a voz elevada.

- O que você quer?

- Xiiiii! Vai ter briga!- WuFei disse olhando para Duo e Heero. - O que você fez Duo?- WuFei já ia o acusando.

- Dessa vez não fui eu – resmungou, saindo do salão de jogos, sendo seguido pelo soldado perfeito.

- Duo. Espere!

- Vá procurar outro idiota para enganar.

- Duo, volte aqui!

Heero começou a correr na sua direção e Duo começou a fugir. Duo correu para fora de casa, entrando no jardim do castelo, que mais parecia uma floresta.

- Pare de correr!

- Pare de me seguir!

Heero se irritou com aquela perseguição, ele pulou em cima do menor, e os dois caem no chão.

Duo gemeu alto ao sentir o corpo de Heero cair por cima dele, sentindo o chão duro bater contra seu peito. Ele resmungou alguns palavrões, tentando se livrar.

- Por que não foi ao encontro?- Heero indagou friamente.

- Porque você não manda em mim! – falou, tentando se virar, ficando numa posição pior, acabou ficando de frente para o japonês.

- Não fique bravo comigo, se você soubesse que eu não era virgem não faria comigo. – disse, tentando amenizar as coisas.

- Sério? Então me larga. – pediu, começando a empurrar Heero, que não se movia do lugar.

Heero riu, tomando os lábios, sentindo os chutes e tapas que começou a receber, mas continuou a saborear aquela boca, seguindo mais uma vez aquele hálito quente.

- Chega! - pediu ofegante, não agüentando mais aquele beijo sufocante.

- Me perdoa? - Heero pede.

- Não.

Duo recebeu outro beijo, só que agora Heero começou a passar a mão pelo seu corpo, foi descendo até chegar no zíper da sua calça.

- NÃO! – Gritou, e pôs a mão na frente do zíper impedindo a passagem de Heero.

- Duo tira a mão daí!- Heero se irritou, e da um tapa em sua mão, mas Duo não a tirou do lugar, então Heero fez força e a retirou, estendendo os braços de Duo no alto de sua cabeça com uma mão, e com a outra ia abrindo o zíper.

- Heero isso é um estupro.

Duo tentava movimentar suas mãos, mas Heero as prendia com toda sua força. E obviamente que quem detinha mais força dos dois era Heero.

- Eu sei que você está gostando! - Heero retira a calça de Duo - Ontem foi sua vez, agora é a minha!- Heero os despiu.

Ele começou a beijar todo o corpo de Duo, que já gemia baixinho, e seu sexo já ia se enchendo, Heero tocou todo o corpo de Duo com a língua. Duo já estava entregue, não tinha como negar que também desejava o outro. Heero soltou seus braços, e Duo os deixou parados no lugar para felicidade do outro.

Heero lubrificou três dedos, e os penetrou em Duo, abrindo espaço para seu membro que era bem maior que aquilo. Depois de ver que o outro relaxou, Heero segurou a base de seu pênis e começou a empurrar a cabeça contra a entrada do outro.

Foi introduzindo lentamente, observando as expressões de dor do outro, deliciando-se com a visão de ter aquele a quem desejava em seus braços. Aos poucos entrou por inteiro, ouvindo Duo gritar seu nome, o que o excitou ainda mais.

- Ah... ah... Heero... – gritava, contorcendo-se de prazer, sentindo aquele falo grande e duro bater no seu íntimo, despertando seus desejos mais íntimos.

- Isso... ah! Duo, perdoe... mas eu queria tanto isso!

- Continue... não pare... ah!

Seus corpos estavam suados, encobertos pela mata alta, onde seus gemidos eram abafados pelos sons da natureza. A mão de Heero tocou no membro de Duo, manipulando junto com sua penetração, e logo sentiu o sêmen do outro começar a escorrer, juntamente com o grito do orgasmo que o outro deu.

Heero não se agüentou muito tempo, gozando um tempo depois, gemendo baixinho para se controlar. Ele foi afastando seu quadril, olhando para as pernas abertas, vendo o seu sêmen escorrer pelas nádegas de Duo, que parecia exausto.

Duo gemeu abafado quando Heero caiu em cima dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Duo...

- Hum?

- Quer ficar comigo? - Heero indagou.

- Eu...eu.. mas...

Duo não sabia de nada, sempre gostou de Heero, mas não sabia se o amava, e nesses dias ele estava dando mais atenção a Hilde. No final estava com dúvida de seus sentimentos.

- Não precisa me responder agora. – disse.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, trocando alguns beijos apaixonados para depois se trocarem, antes que alguém os encontrasse ali daquele jeito. E partiram, um pouco silenciosos demais.

Momentos depois. Havia chegado à hora da festa, Duo estava em um canto bebendo vinho, enquanto pensava na resposta.

- "O que eu faço? Eu não sei se gosto do Heero ou da Hilde, Heero é meu colega, e Hilde também. Heero é um homem, e Hilde uma mulher. Eu deveria ficar com uma mulher ou com quem eu realmente gosto?" – pensava.

O americano estava atordoado, mas parou com seus pensamentos ao ver Hilde adentrar pelo salão. No final ela acabou vindo também e isso o surpreendeu.

A garota aproximou-se do americano, ela estava maravilhosa. Com um vestido longo da cor preta que lhe deixava com as costas abertas. Seus cabelos muito bem penteados e com uma leve maquiagem. Estava divina!

- Nooossa! – exclamou - Você está linda.

- Obrigada! - Ela disse envergonhada.

- Concede-me essa dança? – indagou e fez uma reverência. Puxando a garota até o meio do salão, onde muitos casais estavam dançando.

Heero estava em um canto da festa, conversando com Quatre, quando viu Duo e Hilde juntos.

- Gosta dele não é? – Indagou o loirinho, olhando para o americano.

- O que? – indagou com assombro.

- Você já disse a ele? – indagou mais sério.

Heero não disse nada, mas nem por isso ficou envergonhado.

- Deveria fazer ele escolher. – suspirou, afastando-se do soldado perfeito.

Heero ficou pensando nas palavras de Quatre, e resolveu ir até Duo e Hilde.

- Heero? – indagou, parando de dançar, encarando-o.

- Com vai? - Hilde o cumprimentou, mas Heero simplesmente a ignorou, mantendo seu olhar fixo no americano, ansiando por uma resposta.

- Heero... - Duo olhou para Hilde, e depois olhou para ele, não dizendo nada.

- Entendi! – falou sério, afastando-se, sumindo.

- O que aconteceu?- Hilde indagou, não entendendo nada.

Duo ficou olhando para o chão, sentindo uma grande angústia em seu coração. Se ele estava assim por causa de Heero, então isso só significava uma coisa...

OoO

Heero estava indo embora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, seria melhor não ter dito que gostava dele, talvez eles ainda seriam amigos, todavia ele não agüentava mais esconder isso.

- "Duo eu não sei o que vou fazer sem você." – pensou melancólico.

Heero se sentou no balanço. Ele ficou ali por um tempo até ver que estava acompanhado pelo americano, que se sentou ao balanço olhando, mantendo seu olhar a frente.

- Duo?

- Eu escolho você. – falou baixo.

O japonês sorriu e saiu do balanço, indo até o americano, puxando-o para um abraço, afundando sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- O que faremos agora? – indagou com insegurança.

- Vamos ficar juntos. Eu vou te fazer feliz.

Duo riu baixinho ao ouvir palavras doce da boca de Heero, beijando sua bochecha para depois encostar em seus lábios, não se arrependendo de sua escolha ao sentir o gosto de Heero.

OoO

Escrita em 2004.

Reescrita em 2009.

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Site: http:// . com/ (apenas junte as palavras para ver o site)

Leona EBM

gotasdegelo(arroba)

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
